La Livraison
by HisalysRose
Summary: - Seriez-vous disposée à livrer ceci à Joey Upwood ? demanda George / Les trois objectifs de la chouette étaient (1) de livrer le colis en bon état, (2) au bon propriétaire et (3) dans un délai raisonnable. C'était parti pour traverser l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre !


Bonsoir ou bonjour ! Voici un petit OS sans prétention du point de vue d'une petite chouette qui essaye tant bien que mal de faire son travail. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _ **La Livraison**_

\- Ah, elle est jolie celle-ci. Elle a l'air d'être assez musclée pour porter le colis. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la ficelle, Fred ?

\- Attends, je cherche ça… Eurêka ! Je l'ai trouvée. J'ai aussi le parchemin avec le nom du destinataire et les consignes.

\- Heureusement que tu es là, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail ! Bon, c'est parti alors ? On envoie notre première commande ?

\- Tu l'as dit George, c'est parti ! Oh, on pourrait signer "Weasley, Farces pour…

\- … Sorciers Facétieux" ?

\- Tu es un génie.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. Madame la Chouette, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer…

\- Je dirais même plus le très grand honneur…

\- Que vous êtes le premier animal volant au monde…

\- A convoyer nos produits. Attention, ils deviendront célèbres.

\- Y a intérêt. Voudriez-vous bien nous tendre votre patte délicate afin que nous y attachions le fruit de notre labeur, ravissante hulotte ?

La jeune chouette, qui avait observé leur manège avec étonnement et amusement, accéda à la demande de cet espiègle individu. Après tout, c'était si gentiment demandé ! Fred – elle avait repéré que les taches de rousseur des jumeaux n'étaient pas réparties exactement de la même manière – prit le colis des mains de George et entreprit de le fixer à l'aide de la ficelle. Ouch, ce paquet n'était pas le plus léger qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de porter. Elle espérait au moins qu'elle n'aurait pas à l'acheminer à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Seriez-vous disposée à livrer ceci à Joey Upwood, résidant Plymouth, dans le sud de l'Angleterre ?

C'était l'autre bout du monde ! La hulotte baissa la tête de découragement. Les deux énergumènes se fendirent de révérences toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, allant jusqu'à lui proposer du Miamhibou à son retour, espérant que la chouette daigne accepter la course. Celle-ci fut piquée dans son ego. Elle n'accepterait pas de chantage et ferait son travail correctement. Non monsieur, non madame, la corruption ne rentrerait pas dans la volière de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard par son biais, foi de rapace ! Elle mordilla un peu trop vivement l'index de George pour lui indiquer qu'elle était parfaitement disposée à effectuer la livraison sans contrepartie. Le garçon n'osa pas répliquer à l'attaque, remerciant la messagère d'un grand sourire quelque peu déformé par la douleur.

C'était parti pour traverser l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin mais elle comptait bien ne pas décevoir ces jeunes gens. Les trois objectifs étaient (1) de livrer le colis en bon état, (2) au bon propriétaire et (3) dans un délai raisonnable. La jeune chouette survola le parc de Poudlard, son Lac, puis les sublimes Lochs et monts écossais. Elle ne volait pas très droit, alourdie par sa charge, mais elle était déterminée.

A la nuit tombée, elle eut faim et estima qu'il était préférable de prendre un peu de temps pour chasser avant de repartir plus en forme. Un mulot et deux musaraignes plus tard, c'était requinquée que la belle avait repris la voie des airs, filant à vive allure.

Au matin, elle fut éblouie par le lever du soleil. Fiou, c'était vraiment difficile… Heureusement, elle savait qu'elle avait presque atteint Londres. Elle reconnaissait ces paysages moins vallonnés et arides. Cette prise de conscience lui donna un regain d'énergie, qui ne compensa cependant pas tellement la fatigue accumulée.

La chouette perdait de l'altitude. Plus elle avançait, plus elle s'éloignait des territoires qu'elle avait déjà arpentés. C'était sa première année de service et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de distribuer des lettres dans toute la Grande Bretagne. Comme toute charge, la sienne devenait plus lourde à mesure que le temps passé à la transporter s'allongeait. N'y tenant plus, l'oiseau de nuit, beaucoup moins frais que la veille, atterrit maladroitement sur une fine branche d'arbre. Un peu trop brutalement peut-être. Le bois céda sous le choc et la hulotte, empétrée dans la ficelle retenant son paquet, ne put se rétablir. Plouf ! Une chance que cette flaque d'eau se fût trouvée là pour amortir la chute. Une flaque d'eau ! Non, non, non… Ce fut une grande déception pour la livreuse, qui sut qu'un des objectifs de sa mission ne serait pas rempli. Il était d'autant plus important désormais de respecter les deux restants.

Elle demanda son chemin aux autres chouettes et hiboux qu'elle put trouver dans les forêts alentour, les réveillant pendant leur jour. Oui, pas leur nuit, leur jour. Ah, tout s'inverse quand on est un animal nocturne. La plupart ne furent guère ravis d'être secoués de la sorte mais elle parvint à obtenir quelques informations. Il fallait continuer vers le Sud mais elle était allée trop loin à l'Ouest. Le manoir Upwood serait ensuite très facile à trouver, il n'était plus qu'à deux heures de vol.

Soulagée, la hulotte se remit en route. Deux heures plus tard, elle arriva en vue d'un manoir correspondant à la description du Grand-Duc qui avait daigné la renseigner. Elle piqua vers le portail et lut – oui, les chouettes savent lire. Comment feraient-elles sinon ? - "Famille Downwood". Parfait ! Elle toqua à l'une des mille fenêtres de la demeure. Une vieille dame ouvrit et lut l'adresse indiquée sur le paquet.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas au bon endroit ma petite ! Upwood, c'est de l'autre côté du bois !

Flûte, elle s'était trompée. Elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher si elle voulait encore tenir les délais. Une livraison en 24h. Plus qu'une heure pour y parvenir ! Vite ! Il fallait qu'elle boive un peu et elle pourrait y arriver. Elle s'arrêta quelques kilomètres plus loin boire dans un bassin au fond bleu entouré de vitres qui faisaient comme une grande bulle autour, en passant par le toit de cette bulle. Etrange. Elle baissa la tête pour se désaltérer. Clic ! Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers le plafond. Le passage s'était fermé ! Elle était coincée. Oh, non… Elle était vraiment la pire chouette au monde…

La nuit fut longue mais aux aurores, comme par enchantement, la fenêtre se rouvrit et la petite chouette put reprendre sa route. Elle atteignit sa destination épuisée, les plumes en pagaille, un colis un peu déformé à la patte et avec une demi-journée de retard.

\- Oh, génial ! Merci, petite chouette, remercia Joey Upwood, petit garçon de dix ans, en lui donnant un peu de Miamhibou. Avec ça, je vais pouvoir faire une bonne blague à Uldric quand il rentrera de Poudlard pour les vacances !

L'enthousiasme débordant du petit bonhomme et cette petite friandise réconfortèrent la pauvre messagère. Après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi nulle qu'elle le pensait.

* * *

Voilà :) J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez trouvé ce texte mignon. Si c'est le cas, c'était le but ! Si vous aimez le POV animal, surfez tout de suite sur ma fic " **Ce que Philotès fit** ", histoire d'amitié, du bonheur aux larmes, entre le sombral Tenebrus et Hagrid.

N'hésitez pas non plus à faire un tour sur le profil commun d'une amie et moi : **AndouilleEtSushi**. Un joli projet en cours sur l'aventure de quatre Cracmols admis à Poudlard.

Des bisous :D


End file.
